Primal Mode
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: After getting Locke safely back into his core and chasing off the Desert Wolves team Core-Tech continues on their search for Chase's father. Things get edgy between Dax and Chase. During the argument Dax accidentally spins a Wild Core hidden in the sand. The team is caught in the glow. As the light fades it has left a strange after affect on the team.
1. Chapter 1

After safely getting Locke back into his core and chasing away One-Eyed Jack and the Desert Wolves, Chase and the rest of team Core-Tech went on their way in the search for Chase's missing father. Things were a little tense in the group. The hot weather mixed with their tiredness was making everyone a little tense. There was no shade or civilization for what looked like miles. Stressed and tired, Chase wanted to ask Dax a question that had been plaguing his mind since they were at that coastal town during the hurricane.

"That really was you with my father, Dax," stated Chase.

The dark skinned teen next to him frowned. "I already told you Little Suno, I didn't know that was your ol' man. I thought I was just helping some stranger out of a crumbling temple."

Chase halted in his tracks. The raven haired leader swung a fist at Dax, but missed. Dax tensed and backed up. "You knew it was my dad, but you just don't want to admit it!"

The others in the group flinched at Chase's sudden anger. Dax held up his hands in defense. "Easy, Little Suno," soothed Dax. "I don't want any trouble. I'm telling you the truth. Don't you trust me by now? Haven't I done enough to prove my worth?"

"Actually no," snapped Chase. "You keep running off, you carry around those weird things you plant into the ground, and you keep talking to someone on that phone! I try to see who it is, but you coincidentally hang up when you spot me! You're still suspicious Dax! If Beyal hadn't said you were a part of this Destiny of the Five Tribes thing, then I would have kicked you to the curve a long time ago!"

As Chase spat this he stomped towards Dax causing the teen to continually back up. Dax didn't want to hurt Chase, but if this went on he might have to throw a punch or two.

"Please my tribe," cried Beyal desperately. "You must calm yourselves."

"Shut up, Beyal," growled Chase. "This is between me and the possible traitor. I don't need you bringing your destiny mumbo jumbo into this!"

Beyal looked down in defeat. Dax glared at Chase. "You don't need to take it out on Little Monkish, Suno!" cried Dax.

Chase threw another punch, but Dax leapt out of the way again. The taller teen's foot caught on something. A green light burst from the ground enveloping them. When the flash of light vanished everyone was left trembling.

"Was that…what I think it was?" whimpered Bren.

"I think Dax accidentally spun a Wild Core," murmured Jinja.

Dax cringed and looked around. The core was gone, but the teen knew it had some effect on the group. "Quick, everyone check your cores and make sure your Monsuno are alright. We don't need another episode like Locke's."

Dax reached down and grabbed a hold of Airswitch's core. Suddenly, pain shot through his body. The Lowlander felt like he was on fire. Dax threw off his jacket immediately and cringed. His arms were burning. He rolled up his long sleeved T-shirt and gasped.

Jinja was worried. She ran up to her friend and grabbed a hold of his shoulder. The girl shook Dax's shoulder, but he didn't move. "D-Dax," she called. "Dax, what's wrong? Dax. DAX!"

Dax shoved her back a bit. When Jinja got a good look at him she about fainted. Dax's eyes were glowing the most eerie blue. Bellow his eyes were markings that looked like a second set of eyes that also glowed with strange intensity. His rolled up sleeve revealed glowing rings that wrapped up his arm to the wrist. Dax strangely resembled Airswitch.

"Sorry…Dax isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep…BEEEEEEEP! HAHAHA!" Dax laughed to the sky. The intensity and cruelness was so strong it sent chills up Jinja's spine.

What has happened to Dax?


	2. Chapter 2

"D-Dax, are you ok?" asked Jinja. She was shaking all over. Something was not right. Why was Dax glowing? Why did he look like Airswitch? It's the Wild Core's fault! It must have done something to him!

"Never better, Princess," purred Dax. He looked up to meet his gaze with Jinja's. Those glowing blue eyes felt like they were digging into her soul. "But you don't look so good. What's wrong, Princess? It looks like you've seen a ghost. HAHAHA!"

That cruel laugh again. Everyone in the group took at least a step back. Whatever it was that had gotten into Dax it needed to go, now! Before Jinja could even think Dax was right next to her. She jumped and moved back a little. There was no way she was going to let Dax touch her. The girl wouldn't let him touch her on a regular basis and she sure as heck was not going to let him touch her all freaky and possessed.

"Let me hold you, Princess. You seem really scared," Dax said as he got closer and closer.

Jinja had to ward off Dax somehow. The other 'strong males' of the group seemed as freaked as she was. Things were getting too tense. She needed to bring out the big guns.

"St-stay back D-D-Dax, o-or I-I'll sic Charger on you!" stammered Jinja.

"Haha, what's that silly moose going to do? I've got all of Airswitch's abilities now. I can easily take him down." Dax stepped closer and closer.

"No," whimpered Jinja. "Bring Dax back! I want the real Dax back!" She snatched up Charger's core.

Jinja jerked forward. Her whole body shook violently. Beyal put a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Jinja are you alright?" asked the monk.

Jinja wheeled around and snarled viciously like a wild animal. She grabbed a hold of Beyal's shoulders and jerked him back roughly a few feet.

"HANDS OFF MONK BOY!" growled Jinja.

Bren screamed in pure terror. Jinja's eyes were glowing the same crazy blue like Dax's. On her forehead were markings resembling Charger's armor. Marks like these also covered the tops of her hands. By Jinja's snarling lips were marking's that looked just like the moose Monsuno's tusks.

"What's the matter wuss? Haven't you seen a lady before that wasn't porn on that stupid Core Tablet?" barked Jinja.

"I-I d-d-d-don't l-l-look at porn," Bren said shakily trying to defend himself.

Jinja spat on the ground. "Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of England!"

Beyal ran in front of her. The monk raised his arms in front of Jinja's face to show surrender. "Please, Jinja, you are not acting like yourself. Please calm down and show me that nice young woman that I met in the library."

All Chase heard was a loud _CRACK. _When the leader opened his eyes he saw Beyal holding his cheek. The tanned skin was bright red and swelling rapidly.

"JINJA!" cried Chase in disbelief. "Stop, this isn't like you at all!"

Jinja's fiery glare met Chase's terrified eyes. "It's his own fault for being so stupid and non-attentive! I try my hardest to impress him! I fawn over this ignorant little monk like he's the best thing in the world and what do I get? Nothing, that's what I get! Why…why don't you love me…?" Jinja's gaze softened. Her glow died down a bit. Was this wearing off?

Beyal smiled sadly. He reached up and cupped Jinja's cheek with his hand. "Jinja, why don't you say these things to me out loud? I-I love you too Jinja. You are a very brilliant girl. You are tough, but gentle just like your Monsuno. Now, you need to calm down till this wears off."

Jinja looked at the monk and returned his smile. Then her eyes glowed again and her markings blazed brighter than ever. Jinja roared. Her hand rose.

"LIAR!" she screamed. Her hand came down on Beyal's face once more. The young monk flew back landing on the sand hard. He curled up in a ball whimpering with tears running down his face.

"Jinja, stop," pleaded Beyal. "Come back Jinja!"

The possessed girl wasn't finished. She marched up to Beyal, but before she could reach the little monk Bren was in front of him. The boy with glasses had his arms outstretched in an attempt to shield the smaller member of the team.

"Stop Jinja!" cried Bren. "You're acting like a monster!"

Jinja stopped dead in her tracks. Her face dulled till it showed something between question and rage.

"What did you just call me!"


	3. Chapter 3

"SPIT IT OUT TECH NERD! WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?" Jinja roared monstrously to Bren. She didn't even sound human anymore. The girl sounded like a raging beast. She sounded…like Charger during battle.

"I didn't call you anything!" retorted Bren. "I said you are acting like a monster. I didn't say you were a monster!"

Jinja scraped at the sand with her foot angrily like a bull ready to charge. "You compared me to a monster, wuss. You might as well have just called me one!"

Dax chuckled. It had been a while since the taller male had spoken up. "You're going to get it now, Glasses."

Jinja turned her head at Dax. "No one wanted your input, Lowland rat!"

"Nuh-uh-uh," tuttered Dax. The dark skinned teen pointed to Bren. "Remember who you're really mad at, Princess."

Bren gulped nervously. Was that bloodlust in Dax's glowing eyes? Did he want Jinja to tear him to pieces? Jinja gave a savage grin and returned to her advance on Bren. She grabbed the thin teen's arm and pulled him into the air.

"AAAHHHH! JINJA PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! AHHH!" Bren began crying. It was absolutely pathetic. Jinja grimaced in disgust at this behavior.

"You want mercy?" asked Jinja. Bren nodded rapidly. She lowered him to the ground, but didn't release his hand. "If you want mercy pull out your stupid hippogriff and fight me! I want battle! I want it bad Bren!"

Bren shook his head. He had finally put two and two together. There was no way he was going to end up possessed like Dax and Jinja! "No, I can't! If I even so much as touch Quickforce's core I'll end up just like you!"

Jinja frowned and released Bren. "Do it," she ordered.

"No," snapped Bren. "I'm not!"

"Be good Brenny Bren and do it!"

"NO!"

"DO IT RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!"

Jinja grabbed Quickforce's core. Bren tried to run, but his noodle legs couldn't get him far before Jinja snatched him up like a hawk does a mouse. She grinned savagely as she pressed Quickforce's core into Bren's palm with the thin boy screaming the whole way.

"Bren, no!" cried Chase as his bro's body convulsed twice before falling limp.

Glowing rings that looked like Quickforce's markings wrapped themselves around Bren's neck. An aura of rings appeared above his head resembling the Monsuno's horns. Of course Bren's eyes began glowing a fierce Core-Tech blue.

Jinja dropped the small, thin male. Bren gave a twisted grin before swinging at Jinja. His fist collided with the girl's stomach roughly knocking her back a few paces. Bren was fighting Jinja? What was the world coming too? Chase ran up to his best friend.

"Fight it Bren! Don't let this get to you too. We need to stop whatever is going on-," Chase was interrupted by a punch to his chest. The leader collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Sorry bro, but you can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm not your lacky. I'm not your SHADOW that you can just tell what to do anymore!" Bren glared down at Chase. The nerd grabbed a fistful of Chase's raven hair and pulled him to his shaky feet. "But if you disagree we can settle it with a little scuffle. What do you say?"

Chase wheezed pitifully. Bren sighed and threw his bro down next to Beyal's still crumpled, weeping body. He turned to Jinja and began swinging at her again. This time he missed and Jinja countered with a punch to Bren's face. A bluish bruise welled up where the fist had collided, but Bren was still smiling.

Dax joined in. He grabbed Jinja from behind. Pulling her off of Bren he began biting like a wild animal into her neck. Jinja screamed in pain and bucked Dax off her with amazing strength. She roared and stomped on his stomach in pure fury. Dax just grinned and dug his nails into her legs. Bren recovered and went after his two former teammates as well.

"W-what is going on," whispered Chase in disbelief. "It's like I don't even know them anymore…"

"It's the Primal Effect," Beyal answered. Chase turned to look at the terrified monk beside him. "The controller absorbs their Monsuno's essence temporarily into their bodies sending them into Primal Mode. It clouds their judgment and makes them more aggressive. The Wild Core must have caused this."

"You know about this?" asked Chase.

"Yes, I have studied the effect at the library."

"Will it wear off?" asked Chase frantically.

"Yes, but they must be in a complete state of calm or exhaustion."

"So, we should just let them continue fighting one another?"

Beyal rapidly shook his head. "NO! The way they are going at each other they will kill one another before this wears off."

Chase looked at his feuding friends. Bren had bitten into Dax's leg, drawing blood. His face was bruised and bloody. Chase almost gagged. Jinja's neck was bleeding and bruises were welling up on her as well. The same went for Dax too. His friends were going to tear each other limb from freaking limb and all Chase could do was watch helplessly.

"What are we going to do, Beyal?"

Beyal sat up and sighed. "I will go willingly under the Primal Effect and see what I can do to stop my tribe."

"No, Beyal, I don't think that's a good idea," cautioned Chase. "I mean, what if you end up wild like them?"

"That is a chance I am willing to take Chase Suno. Constantly meditating should have prepared my mind for this situation. I should be able to control myself in Primal Mode. If not…then it is all up to you Chase Suno."

Chase nodded his head. "Alright little buddy, good luck to you."

"Pray for Destiny to keep me safe Chase."

Beyal reached down and grabbed Glowblade's core.


	4. Chapter 4

Like his friends before him, Beyal flinched and convulsed from Glowblade's essence entering his body. The young monk's eyes turned an eerie blue and Glowblade's glowing markings appeared on each side of his face. Unlike the others however, Beyal seemed to be fighting his urges. He was trying to stop himself from becoming violent and out of character.

Beyal's shaking finally ceased. The little monkfish turned to Chase and grinned. That was a good sign wasn't it? Beyal scooted closer to Chase, probably to tell him everything went ok without catching the attention of Primal Jinja with his voice. Wait, why was Beyal getting so close? Chase could feel the younger male's breath on his neck.

"Beyal, could you back up?" asked Chase.

"Hm, what for?" asked the monk.

"It's not cool to be in people's personal space," replied Chase. What is going on? Their friends were in danger!

"Well Chase, I can't bite you if I'm far away, silly leader," Beyal's pleasant smile got really creepy. He looked at Chase through hazy eyes.

"EXCUSE ME!" cried Chase.

"You heard me!" snapped Beyal in an unusually loud voice. He tackled Chase to the ground. The boy nuzzled Chase's neck affectionately before biting down hard on it.

Chase gasped and kicked Beyal off of him. He knew it. The young monk had been possessed just like the others.

"Owie, why did you do that Chase?" whimpered Beyal. Chase would have apologized if he hadn't heard the pure venom in Beyal's voice.

"Oh crag, why did this have to turn the only innocent one in our group into a psychotic perv?"

Beyal smiled wickedly at him. "Oh Chase, whoever said I was innocent?" He flicked out his tongue just like a snake. The motion sent fearful chills up Chase's spine.

The young monk was about to latch onto Chase again when Jinja's screams of agony caught his attention. Beyal gave one more fearsome glance at Chase before making his way to the other possessed members of team Core-Tech.

The fighting was getting worse. Dax was sitting on Jinja's stomach while Bren beat the young girl with his fists. Jinja squirmed and screamed rabidly under Dax. She was practically foaming at the mouth!

"Tag teaming IS CHEATING! I HATE CHEATERS!" roared Jinja.

Bren smirked. "Sorry Jin, but fighting a stupid girl can get boring so Dax and I are going to take you out so the real fun can begin." Dax gave his own smirk in agreement.

Beyal was suddenly at Bren's side. He grabbed the boy by the nape of his neck and easily tossed him away a good five feet. Then, he grabbed Dax by his dreads, tugging sharply before embedding his knee in the taller male's groin. Dax collapsed to the ground in agony.

Jinja snarled as Beyal wacked his small hand across her face. "That's for slapping me you horrible girl!" spat the monk. Jinja only giggled. She slapped Beyal again, but made sure her nails scarped across his face leaving red, bleeding whelps.

Beyal hissed and buried his teeth into her shoulder as a snake would when injecting venom. Bren and Dax had recovered from their attack by the monk and were advancing towards Beyal and Jinja.

"It looks like Little Monkfish has decided to join the party," purred Dax.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun," Bren cheered.

This has gotten out of control! Chase sat back watching in horror as his friends, his family, tore at each other. Blood flew along with harsh remarks through the air. What was he going to do? How could he stop them?

Chase…

The raven haired leader looked around. Who said that?

Chase…it's me, Locke.

Locke? No, no, no, Locke was safe in his core that he was NOT going to touch so he wouldn't become a psychopath!

Chase…use me…I can get them to stop fighting.

No! Chase wasn't going to do it. Locke was messing with his mind. The Wild Core had done something to him again and now he wanted to possess Chase. Locke was going to make Chase kill everyone!

Trust me Chase. After all we've been through. After all you went through to save me from One-Eyed Jack don't you think I've proved my worth?

Dax had asked him that question earlier and Chase had denied it. Chase was wrong. He did trust Dax and he defiantly trusts Locke. The leader was just letting his emotions get the best of him…like his friends were doing now. All their pent up frustration and fear was being let out by their Monsuno. He has to stop it and he believed Locke could do it.

"Do you promise not to make me go crazy Big Guy?"

I wouldn't dream of it.

Chase grabbed a hold of Locke's core. Locke's essence ripped through him like wild fire. It was so scarily powerful, but Chase trusted Locke would do the right thing. Locke's glowing facial markings appeared on either side of his face and Chase's teal eyes became a ravaging blue. He felt so powerful, yet in control.

The leader looked at the fighting members of his group. Even though he wanted to join in so badly himself and kill, he only needed to get them exhausted to turn back. Chase ran over to the group with a mighty, bear-like roar.

Jinja looked up. "It looks like Chase has finally decided to join us."

Chase snagged Jinja first. She was the most wild. Once he took her down the rest would be a piece of cake. Jinja roared angrily in his arms. Chase gave her a chop to the neck and she was out cold. "Sorry," was the only thing he could say to her.

Next was Dax. The taller boy came at him and tried to throw a punch, but Chase moved out of the way, grabbing Dax's dreads in the process. He dragged Dax across the ground while running to Bren. Dax had eventually passed out from the agony. When Dax's screams died Chase dropped him.

"Come at me, bro!" taunted Bren. The boy with glasses grinned as Chase ran up to him.

Chase slammed his fist into the boy's face as hard as he could. Bren fell back, out cold. That was all it took? One hit! Chase felt unsatisfied. He wanted more! He wanted to-

No, Chase! Eyes on the prize!

Locke was right. Chase had to stop this. All that was left was Beyal. The little monk giggled while flicking his tongue at him. It was disgusting! Chase ran to hit Beyal, hoping to take him down in one hit just like Bren, but the monk had other plans. Beyal leapt over Chase gracefully, landing perfectly on the sand. How could he forget Beyal's incredible acrobatic skills?

"Looks like I'm going to be a challenge, Chase Suno," said the monk.

"Looks like it," said Chase before charging at Beyal again. Why not? It was all Locke really knew how to do.

This time he got lucky. When Beyal attempted another leap, his foot scraped across Chase's shoulder. Bingo! Chase grabbed Beyal's ankle and slammed him hard into the ground.

"You…you did it Chase," whispered the monk.

Yes, he had. Chase sat down to wait for this horrible Primal Effect to wear off. The nightmare was over.

Everyone groggily got up. Everything was foggy to them. Why were they covered in bruises, bite marks and scratches? Oh, yes, they remembered now. Something had come over them. It had made them wild and uncontrollable.

Jinja quickly ran up to Beyal. She hugged the monk tightly to her chest. Tears streamed down her face. "I am so sorry, Beyal! I…was just so upset…and then Charger possessed me and…I did not mean to hurt you so bad." The image of her slapping Beyal kept replaying in her head. The look of Beyal's horror stricken face burned in her mind.

"All is forgiven Jinja. I have done some pretty…un-honorable things as well," Beyal gave Jinja a kiss on the cheek, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth. Beyal then turned to a tired out Chase. "I am sorry for biting you, Chase Suno. I really did think I would be able to control myself."

"It's alright Beyal. Just don't do anything that risky again…or show your tongue to me," grumbled Chase.

Jinja turned to a whimpering Bren who was examining all his wounds. "Hey Bren," she called to the thin boy. "I'm sorry I-,"

"DON'T even say it Jinja. I want to forget this whole thing happened, but I think I may need some new pants from when you picked me up like that…," whined Bren. He turned to Chase. "Bro…I'm sorry about hissing at you like that. It's just I feel like such a follower sometimes and so useless…"

Chase hugged his brother tightly. "You are NOT useless Bren. You're the smartest guy I know, the best hacker I know, and the greatest brother I could have."

The gang's head turned to Dax. The dark skinned teen was shaking and whimpering. Tears left dirty tracks across his face as he rubbed his sore, bloody arms. Dax was so embarrassed by fighting like that. He was so upset about hurting his Princess and Glasses and Monkfish.

Chase put a hand on Dax's shoulder. "Hey Dax are you-," Before Chase could even finish his sentence Dax had flung himself into the leader's arms and began sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry Little Suno! I'm sorry!" he cried. Chase smiled sadly and pet the top of Dax's head.

"It's ok Dax, everything's fine. Everything's safe. Trust me, because I trust you."

The group got bandaged up with the medical supplies Bren had in his bag. Dax was still a little shaky, but seemed to be returning to his normal self. Chase sat before his team. The leader had to say something important to his friends.

"Today we had a wild day," stated Chase. Everyone nodded in agreement. "But this all started because of one thing: pent up aggression. It began with me accusing Dax. Once the Primal Effect took us over everyone began to let out their aggression on one another. Why do we have so much of this? Are you guys scared you'll be judged for your thoughts? It's going to be ok. If anyone needs to talk we'll listen to one another. We're a group and should be there for one another because we aren't just friends. We're a family."


End file.
